Stranded!
by SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, Elliot's kids, and their tour guide all get stranded on an island.They have to try to survive and get rescued.EO!..T for safe...Better than summary
1. Trouble

**I'm Baaack! ...Wow I got soo much support from my story it made me want to write sooner than planned.**

**I changed the ages to make the story better. Elliot and Olivia have also been partners for ten years instead of eight! **

**Maureen-18**

**Kathleen-15**

**The twins- 13**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The situation was anything but simple. As a thanks for being detectives for ten years both Elliot and Olivia were given two first class tickets to Hawaii. Elliot traded his ticket in for two coach tickets and Liv immediately agreed to do the same. Elliot then bought two more tickets and planned on bringing his children, a decision he now regrets.

They are stranded on an island that appears to be deserted. How they got here is the even crazier story.

**flashback**

They all thought it would be a fantastic trip to go and sightsee the reefs for the day. It had been, they were all smiling and enjoying themselves when it turned for the worse. They were starting up the boat to head back to the island when it made a cluck and didn't start. Normally this situation would've been just fine with a simple radio to the headquarters. Unfortunately the captain of the boat didn't tell them he had taken them to several reefs which were not on the scheduled route and out of reach of the radio tower.

Although nobody seemed to concerned Elizabeth said, "That didn't sound too good"

"Oh its ok all he has to do is radio another boat to come and get us." Elliot explained receiving a guilty look from the captain who was not much younger than him. Noticing this look he turned to him and said, "Right?"

"Normally yes, but I thought you guys would enjoy it more if we went to look at some of the bigger reefs that are not scheduled on the tour so we aren't exactly in range of the radio tower." The man said quietly.

All the children got worried expressions on their faces and began to ask questions all at once. They were silenced when Elliot began to yell, "You What!, How could you be so stupid!?!" He began to walk closer to the man backing him into a wall. Olivia then placed her hand on Elliot's back and caused him to turn around, "Elliot calm down...think about the kids" she whispered

His expression softened considerably and he went and sat down next to them, wrapping them all in a hug. He stroked their hair and whispered comforting words to them.

"Ok how are we gonna get outta this?" Olivia asked

"Well they know I was scheduled for a tour, they'll notice if I don't come back, they will send someone I am sure of it!" the man said

"Until then?" she said

"Well the sun is setting so there isn't much we can do. There are a few snacks down below." he said directing the last part at the children

The kids went down below and began to eat the few items that were down there. They were scared but confident in the idea of getting rescued. Elliot and Olivia were still up above with the captain.

"I swear to god if anything happens I am holding you responsible." Elliot said through gritted teeth

"Make that two of us" Liv added

"Hey!, I thought you were on my side?" he asked Olivia

"Oh no I just didn't want the kids to see their father commit murder but their not here now are they." she replied

"Listen I get it I screwed up I just thought you might enjoy seeing the larger coral, I liked your family and I wanted you to enjoy your day." he explained on the verge of a breakdown

"Well a lot of good you are." Elliot said before heading down to see his kids, Olivia hot on his tail.

Unfortunately, help still hadn't come by late that night. All of the children fell asleep on the bed in the cabin below. The captain had been searching for a boat for what seemed like hours using binoculars. Olivia had fell asleep on the floor next to the bed and soon Elliot also allowed himself to speak.

Nobody knew how long they had been asleep but they awoke to the shrill scream of Maureen. "Land! Land!" she yelled. Elliot and Olivia began to run upstairs and investigate.

"Do you have a smaller boat?" Liv asked

"Of course a safety kind" he said

"Kids get things you think you might need we are going to land." Elliot said. The kids scurried off grabbing the food and other choice essentials.

**end flashback**

They are now on the island. They of course hadn't known it was an island, nor that there was nobody on it, nobody except for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok its not too awful long but it is only the first chapter!...Let me know what you thought...love/hate...continue/not...and for you shippers dont worry the EO will come later!**


	2. Findings

**Ok this chapter is gonna be a little better...I promise**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had been wandering aimlessly on the shore. Dickie and Lizzie sat in the sand while Maureen washed her hands off in the ocean. Liv and Kathleen were sitting on a rock beside each other. The captain and Elliot were staring off into the depths of the jungle being everyone. Kathleen was the first to speak,"What are we going to do?"

Everyone stared at her. Elliot sighed,"I'm not sure sweety?"

"Ok Maureen you stay with the others while we go and see exactly what this island has to offer us." Liv said standing from the rock. Her voice was demanding and determined yet she seemed very uneasy.

"But you can't go in there we don't know whats out there!" Lizzie objected

"Lizzie, Liv is right thats the only way we are going to find out what we have. There is most likely food out there and we need to eat something . We will be fine sweety, I promise, just stay with your sister." Elliot said soothingly

"Ok but if your not back in an hour I am going to look for you." Lizzie replied sitting back on the rock crossing her arms.

"Deal" he said walking off

When they reached the edge of the jungle Elliot turned to the others,"Ok lets all split up we can cover more ground then, Liv you take straight ahead, I'll take right , and you take left." he said pointing to the captain.

"The name tag says Pete" he said

Elliot didn't reply and began walking in his own direction in the jungle. Liv and Pete quickly went theirs.

Liv had been dressed in khaki shorts with a tank top over her swimsuit but now she wore just her swimsuit and shorts. She was using her tank top to wipe the sweat that was pouring from her forehead. It had been unbelievably hot for midday and she felt weak. As she walked through the jungle she saw nothing but trees the entire time and was surprised to find a clearing. She walked further in and saw a large lake. It was fresh water and had a waterfall on one side supplying it with water. She felt relieved and knelt down and took gulps of water. She drenched her tank top and wiped her face with it. After cooling off she headed back to tell the others of the fresh supply of water.

**At the Same Time**

Elliot had found nothing during his exploration. He had walked through the jungle wondering what he was looking for specifically. He was sweaty and tired. He kept walking until he tripped over an old piece of fruit. He caught himself before he fell to the ground but when he brought his head up he noticed a gaping hole on the side of a cliff. As he walked closer he noticed it was a cave. Then when we turned back to where he tripped he saw the fruit tree and smiled grabbing a few pieces. He felt accomplished and turned to tell the others.

Pete had now shed the work polo and was only in his shorts as he walked through the jungle. When the jungle had opened into a wide plain. It then went into soft mountains. The terrain wasn't so rough that they were impossible to climb but the climb looked like a challenge. He decided on doing it. When he reached the top he was covered in a combination of sweat and dirt. He wiped the sweat with his shirt and looked over the long drop of the cliff to the ocean below. He knew that if they had any chance of being seen this is where they needed to be. He looked at each side of the mountain and found an easy going side to make his decent.

**Back with the kids**

All the kids now sat around each other some on the rocks others in the sand. They were in the little shade that the palm trees provided. They all were silent for the most part with someone occasionally saying 'I'm hungry' or 'it's so hot'.

Kathleen appeared to be the most worried as she chewed on her fingernails. she was going through so many scenarios in her head."Guys I miss mom" she said

"Oh My gosh mom, Oh I bet she is so worried" Maureen said

"I bet everyone is worried" Dickie said

"You guys are we gonna die?" Lizzie asked

Nobody could answer the question. After the long silence she just folded her hands in her lap and cried silent tears.

Not long later Elliot arrived. The kids ran to him eager for news. When he handed them fruit they began to eat it savagely, Dickie finished and said,"So?"

"Well I found a cave too, I don't know how much help it will be but it is a place to sleep and it is definitely cooler than on the beach."

The kids sighed but were not optimistic. They didn't know what to expect but they were hoping it bring them closer to getting off the island. While they all though individually Pete walked up from the jungle.

"Hey I found a plateau, it is the best chance to make any mark for getting rescued. It is higher up for helicopters and it is a straight view of the ocean for ships." he said making his presence known.

The kids turned around when they heard him. "You really think they will send a helicopter?" Dickie asked

"Sure" Liv said coming out of the jungle now. She continued,"Thats one of the only ways they have of searching the sea."

"Find anything?" Elliot asked

"Sure did, there must be a stream somewhere because it runs straight into a lake. Its fresh water."Liv said smiling

"Thank god"

"Water!"

"Finally!" the kids all said in unison.

Liv laughed then said "What did you guys get?"

"I found some fruit a cave, not much but its cooler there." Elliot said receiving a nod

"I found a plateau, the best shot we have if we make a rescue signal." she nodded again

"Ok Liv show us where that lake is so the kids can get something to drink. Then we will set up some sort of camp. For tonight we will stay up on the mountain" Elliot said.

"Can we get something to eat though, before we set up camp I mean, I am starving?" Olivia asked grabbing her stomach

"Sorry I brought some back with me but I couldn't carry enough for everyone." He said looking down

"Elliot I am not mad I would have done the same thing" she said patting his arm,"Now lets go"

The kids followed Liv as she walked her path, Pete was behind them and in the back was Elliot. He liked the back because it allowed him to keep track of his kids and Olivia. After a short hike they arrived at the lake. The kids got on their knees and began to drink from the crystal clear lake. Soon after having enough water they took off the clothes that had previously covered their swimsuits and got into the water. They ran their hands over their bodies getting off the dirty water. Soon Elliot had joined them and he too was cleaning off. Olivia opted to use the waterfall as a shower letting the water run over her head and own her body.

As she was cleaning off Elliot noticed Pete staring at her. He walked over to him wiping the wetness from his hair and said,"Don't even think about it."

"What?" Pete asked looking away

"Yeah thats what I thought." he said walking over to Liv.

"You ready eat?" he asked

"She stepped out from underneath the water and smiled."You have no idea."

He handed the shorts to her and she quickly pulled them on. Elliot admired her body as she did so and quickly diverted his eyes before she noticed. "Come on kids lets go find some food!" he yelled. They began to shuffle out of the water and put on their clothes. They began to walk to the spot where Elliot had found fruit

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok there is the second chapter...the next is a continuation of this one and should be up later !**

**Review! Review!Review!**


	3. Busy

**HERE IT IS!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group was searching the trees for any low hanging fruit that they could get their hands on. When everyone had their share they decided on going to the plateau. The all stood for their sitting positions and began to follow Pete now.

The climb was easier than expected from the kids. They all looked at mountain and got distasteful looks. Halfway up they realized it was much easier than it looked. When they reached the top they all stood staring out into the ocean."Dad what are we gonna do when the sun goes down?" Lizzie's asked

"Well I'm not sure yet sweetheart." he said

"We need a fire." Dickie stated

"We don't have any matches and even if we did they are wet and they would never work."Maureen said

After a silence Liv spoke,"Wait! Pete you brought your glasses from the boat didn't you?"

"Uh Yeah Why?" he said pulling them from his pocket

"Give 'em here" she said stretching her hand out

"We can use these to focus in the sun, it heats the leaves and eventually a fire will start." she said

"Oh yeah I used to do that wit a magnifying glass!" Kathleen said

Elliot smiled big, he lifted her up and spun her around then set her down"Your a genius" he said. He turned to his kids then said,"Ok guys bring as much old branches and twigs as you can up here before the sun goes down. The kids nodded and hurried to work. Elliot turned to Liv and smiled

"Good job"

"Thanks, what are you gonna do?" she smiled

"Well I know its illogical o think we can live on fruit alone so I am going to begin to catch fish." he explained

"How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"Well brought a knife from the boat and I was gonna sharpen the end of a stick and see what I could do."

"I guess its my turn to say good job" she said

"Not yet I am not sure it will even work" he said

She leaned over and whispered in his ear,"Oh I have faith in you" then she walked off and began to help gather wood.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone gathering wood except for Elliot. He was still working on sharpening the stick when Dickie came over to him,"Hey dad what are you doing?"

"I am sharpening this to catch fish" he replied

"Could I help, with the fish I mean?"

"Sure son once I get this stick done I'll make you one, hows that sound?"

"Sounds good, its gettin kinda dark lets go by the fire." Dickie suggested.

Elliot looked up and smiled,"Of course". When they reached the top everyone was eating fruit they had brought up. They had hollow coconut shells filled with water and they were drinking from them. The evening was spent talking of ideas about the island. They planned on setting up a shelter on the beach for the days. The cave would be explored tomorrow and they would begin the hunt for fish. Soon everyone was using their extra clothes as pillows as the lay next to the fire. They were not asleep but instead staring off into space.

"I don't want to be here." Kathleen said. That was all it took and she was in tears. Soon the others were also crying except for Maureen. Elliot hugged his children as they cried and whispered in their ears. Kathleen made her way over to Olivia and layed her head in her lap. After nearly thirty minutes of comforting they were all asleep including Pete. Elliot was watching the fire and thinking when Olivia said,"Don t blame yourself"

He was taken out of his trance and he looked at her. For what seemed like minutes he said nothing. Then he finally spoke,"How could I not?"

"You didn't ask for this Elliot, none of us did, it was an accident, we will be rescued but until then you have to stay strong, for the kids...and for me."

He was slightly stunned by her confession."Liv I am sorry but I can't help but blame myself for this, I invited them, I keep thinking maybe if I hadn't it would be different." he said quietly not looking at her

"I have thought of all the possible scenarios that could have happened differently too and what has that gained us, nothing. I am sick of thinking about the what-ifs. I need you to be strong, I need your help,Ok?" Liv said on the verge of tears

"Liv this isn't your fault." he stated

"I could say the same but would it mean anything?"

"Point taken but Liv just know that as much as I blame myself I am always here for you. I would do anything for my kids and for you." he said while he rubbed Lizzie's head in his lap.

"Elliot we will make it through this." she said

He didn't reply instead he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Taking her cue she followed suit and slept.

The next day was full of plans. Elliot and Dickie had already gotten their sticks sharpened by the midmorning and decided to try and catch fish. Liv and the girls had began braiding vines together to make ropes. They would be used later to make the shelter. The day was hot and everyone had opted to wearing only their swimsuits. Olivia and the girls were almost done with the shelter but were very tired. Elliot and Dickie weren't having too much luck catching fish when Olivia walked up. "We were gonna go to the lake and cool off, wanna come?" she asked

They turned around when she spoke and quickly agreed. When they got to the lake they again swam and bathed under the waterfall. Elliot and Dickie had decided to try their luck with the fish in the lake and soon Dickie got one. "I got 'em! I got 'em!" he said. He puled the fish off of his stick and layed it in his shirt so he could bring it to the fire later,which was now being kept by Pete. Olivia walked over and smiling at his excitement. The soon had a pile of fish and plenty of food to eat.

They made their way up the mountain in time before sunset. Elliot used his knife to skin the fish and they used sticks to cook pieces. When everyone had ate they laid down and fell into a slumber. The day had been rather successful and the children felt a little better having ate some real food. Elliot awoke to the sound of someone crying. When he looked up he expected it to be one of his children and was surprised to see it was Olivia.

"Liv whats wrong?"

'Huh oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." she said wiping her tears

"Come here" he said patting the ground next to him. She crawled over and he engulfed her in a hug. She settled in his arms and allowed herself to cry. "Whats wrong Liv?"

"Well all the what-ifs really got to me I mean we could actually be stranded here on this island forever! I am so scared I.. I .. I just want to go home!" she said into his chest

"Oh Liv come on now I know how you feel, I am scared too but wasn't it you who just last night told me to stay strong?" he said with a smile

"Oh I'm sorry Elliot I must seem like a coward?"

"Thats not what I meant, I need you to stay strong too Liv for me, I need you." he said

"I'm sorry" she said wiping her final tears.

"Stop apologizing, here lay with me and get some rest." he said placing her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that.

The next morning Pete went to wash off at the lake before everyone got up. He shook his head when he saw the two and continued his walk. The kids were the next to awake and when they saw their dad and Liv all were silent. The had thought Liv and dad were just friends but seeing the two in this position they all looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Kathleen asked

"Nothing its their decision, not ours lets not get involved" Maureen replied. Everyone nodded and made their way to the lake to get fresh water. When Elliot and Olivia woke up nobody was there but a note was written in the sand with a stick...'Went to lake"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok yet another chapter! Tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Late Night

**Hey guys thank you for all the great reviews!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day was spent building the shelter. Liv and the girls used sticks and tied them together. They covered the top with branches and pretty soon they had shelters made. Pete had gone to explore the cave more and Elliot had kept eye on the fir making sure it didn't go out. The third day on the island and nobody had seen any ships or helicopters. The kids were getting stronger with their emotions and hid their pain well.

Everybody had a schedule of cleaning up before sunset when they went to the mountain. They were all at the lake even Pete. Elliot and Pete sat on rocks up at the bank while the kids sat in the water at the edge of the lake, Olivia was just walking out of the jungle and sat down next to Elliot and began to eat her fruit.

"Whats the first thing your gonna do when you get back?" Pete asked everyone

"Oh definitely take one long hot shower" Olivia said in a dreamy voice and received nods from everyone.

"I am gonna see all my friends, everyone I've ever cared about in one room" Dickie said also receiving nods

"Whats the first thing your gonna eat?" Elliot asked

"Pizza!" all the kids said. Everyone laughed then he looked at Pete waiting for his answer.

"Ice cream,chocolate." he said

"Who do you miss most?" Liv asked

"Mom!" the kids said in unison again this time receiving sympathetic looks

"I miss everyone." Elliot said

"My girlfriend,what about you?" Pete said

"All the guys at work" she said

When their discussion was over the headed back up to the top of the mountain. They stayed close to the fire and a few people dozed off. Pete, Olivia , and Eliot were eventually tthe only ones awake."We need some kind of plan." Pete said

"A plan?" Elliot asked rudely

"Yeah if we see a ship or a plane, we need a plan."

"Elliot its actually not a bad idea." Liv said

"Well then Pete what do you suggest?"

"I don't know" he said quietly

"Then why did you open your mouth? Do you enjoy stating the obvious or does it just happen accidentally?"Elliot yelled

"Whats your problem?" Pete said

"You! You got us into this mess in the first place!"

"I said I was sorry! What more can I do?"

"How about we just calm down boys" Olivia said standing in between them.

"Sorry Liv" Elliot said.

"Now we need a plan I think I've got one we should set up piles of branches, connected piles they will spell HELP and when we see a plane or a boat we light them up, they will create smoke and the letters will be easier to see than us."

"I like it what about you?" Pete said gesturing to Elliot

"Yeah its great, I'll help with the rope tomorrow" Elliot said

"We also need more fish" Liv said

"I could catch fish while he helps you I mean" Pete said

Elliot nods and Olivia says,"Ok thats not the only problem we have, you two don't need to fight all the time, you guys are worse than the kids I swear."

"I don't do anything ! its all him!" Pete said pointing at Elliot

"He is right Elliot you do start it a lot of the time"

"I'm sorry but can you blame me Liv, he is the reason we are even trapped here!"

"I get that and no I haven't forgotten that fact either but we need to work together if not for ourselves for the kids, can you do that?"

The two nodded but said nothing. "Good now I am going to sleep"

The other two soon fella sleep too. In the middle of the night Elliot woke up and decided to go to the lake to take a 'shower'. He grabbed one of the torches they had made and lit it on fire. When he got to the lake he noticed another torch burning. As he looked around he saw Olivia in the middle of the lake swimming. He smiled and said,"Hey stranger"

"Oh my god Elliot ,you scared me" she said as she sank further into the water and wrapped her arms around herself.

Elliot noticed her action and felt bad "I'm sorry I didn't expect to see anyone out here...Liv are you ok?"

"Uh Yeah why?"

"Your acting weird"

"Umm I... well I ..I am not exactly wearing clothes, I didn't expect anyone either and well I didn't want you to know so I was worried you were coming in."

He didn't say anything at first and just stared at her,"Elliot say something!" she said

"Liv I'm sorry do you want me to turn around, no I'll just leave" he said turning around

"No! I enjoy the company can you just toss me my swimsuit "she said. He walked over and grabbed her tops and bottoms, e held them up and examined them,"Liv could this swimsuit get any smaller?"

"Shut up and toss it over here already!" she yelled. He walked to the edge of the lake and got a mischievous grin on his face. He hid the swimsuit behind his back and said "Oh no Liv you aren't getting out of this that easy, you want it come an get it."

"Elliot! Thats not fair!"

"Well it will teach you not to go around taking your clothes off"

"I'm gonna kill you Stabler! Give me my swimsuit!"

"Nope"

"Fine put it down and turn around."

"What fun would that be?" he asked smiling

"Elliot!" she yelled from the water

"Liv" he replied calmly not giving in.

"Fine" she said swimming toward the shore. She got out of the water. She was nude and Elliot studied her body as she walked over to him. She was dark skinned with faint tan lines from her swimsuit, her body was perfect and he found it hard to look away. It seemed like slow motion as she walked over. She saw him looking but was surprised when she wasn't mad. She swayed her hips more than needed and when she reached him she grabbed the swimsuit from his hands. She pulled on the bottoms pulled the op over her head and turned around silently asking him to tie the string. He tied the back and let his hand graze her back. When he was done she turned around and smiled at his still shocked expression."So what were you doing coming out here?" she asked

He didn't answer her and instead kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. The kiss was long and passionate. When they broke apart e smiled down at her and said,"I heard this where the beautiful women come." She laughed and he winked. She brought her lips to his again and the walked back to where the others rest with their arms around each other. They fell asleep in each others arms and stayed that way through the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I added a little bit of fluff in this one So I hope you liked it...I am going to update as much as I can this weekend because next week at school is hectic, a project, a mock disaster(I am a victim), and tests!!!**

**Please Review**


	5. Petes story

**Wow! I am getting amazing response to this story so thank you to everyone who has review...they keep me going!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day was going rather easy with Dickie and Pete catching fish while everyone worker on the fire signal. The girls were all braiding vines as Elliot went to go find more. He had been gone for about ten minutes and they expected him soon. The were all perched on rocks when Maureen said,"So Liv , you and my dad how long had that been going on?"

"Wait how do you even know about that?" Liv asked surprised

"Are you mad that we know?" Maureen said

"No but it just happened last night and he hasn't told me he was gonna tell you."

"Last night?" Maureen asked surprised

"Yeah isn't that why you asked?"

"No I thought it had been going on for at least a little longer."

"What? So he didn't tell you?" Liv asked confused

"No I saw you two curled up to each other the other night and last night I just figured you two have been dating." Maureen said

"No hunny the other night I was upset and he calmed me down nothing happened until last night, I wouldn't have let him keep it from you."

"So you are together but it just happened?" Lizzie asked

"Yes, your not mad are you?" Liv asked

"All the girls shook their heads 'no'. Liv let out a relieved sigh and continued to braid.

"Ok but if you and dad are gonna date we need to know a little more about you, we know the job and a few other things but I don't know about the others but I've got questions." Kathleen said with a smile

"Ok" Liv said reluctantly

"How long have you lived in New York?"Kathleen asked

"My whole life, born and raised"

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?" she asked

"Well, I don't have a family it was just me and my mom and she died a few years ago so it is just me." she replied not giving them the full story.

"Sorry I..I didn't know" Kathleen said

"Its ok thats why you asked." Liv said with a smile

"Ok my turn, What do you think about dad having four kids, don't lie either" Lizzie said

"I think its great, honestly, you guys are amazing now if you were all brats it might be different but I love you all, your like the kids I never had, even if me and your father never dated I've always thought that." Liv replied receiving a smile from the girls

"What do you like about dad, and if you say he is a good kisser I might throw up" Maureen said

"He is," Liv laughed at the look of disgust on the girls faces."I love that he is strong because I know he can help me when I feel weak, he is emotional too, though, he is not afraid to have passion towards something and not hold back, I love that he cares about you guys more than anything else, I love the fact that he can read me like a book, he knows exactly how I feel judging by my face and I can do the same to him" She said smiling the entire time

"So you love him then?" Maureen asked

"Huh?"

"I asked what you liked about him but you listed everything you love, you love him don't you?"

"I...Uh..Yes" she said in a low voice

"Awww" the girls said in unison. Olivia looked up with a blush on her face and laughed.

"Hey whats going on over here?" Elliot said coming out of the jungle carrying more vines.

"We were just discussing whether or not Olivia was right for you dad,and we've come to the conclusion that she is perfect!" Kathleen replied

Elliot stood shocked and looked at his girls who were smiling. "I..How?" he said as he looked towards Olivia

"They asked." she said

"Wow you guys should be cops with those interrogating techniques." he said

"Dad when we see you two curled up together in the morning its not shocking to find out something is going on." Maureen said

"Haha Now lets get these finished" he said taking a seat next to Liv.

Later after they finished the signal they all spent the evening down by the lake. They set up a fire and ate on the shore. The girls had already filled in Dickie on the situation and he wasn't shocked at all. Now all the kids sat on the shore eating while Pete was cooking fish, Olivia and Elliot were in the lake playfully dunking each other. The kids watched them and Kathleen said,"They are so cute together."

"Look at how happy dad is." Dickie said

"I know" everyone said in unison

Kathleen stood up after the long silence and went a small cliff on the side of the lake. She stood at the edge then yelled "I'm coming in!" before she jumped. She landed right next to Elliot and when she came up he playfully included her in their dunking game. Soon all the kids were in on it.

Later after everyone was finished eating they went back to the shelters and after building another fire using the torches they settled around in a circle.

"So Pete whats your story?" Maureen asked

"What do want to know?"

"Well how old are you?"

"I'm twenty four" he answered

"Is your family in Hawaii?" Lizzie asked

"Yep most of it anyway, I grew up there." he said

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Dickie asked

"Actually I have a twin too, only mine is a brother."

"Wow!" Lizzie and Dickie said in unison making everyone smile.

"Does he look like you?" Lizzie asked

"Oh yeah spittin image!"

"Is he in Hawaii?" Maureen asked

"Actually he moved to New York to do the city thing ."

"Thats where we are from!" Kathleen said

"Hey, well if you see someone who looks like me say hi his name is Paul"

"Ok!" Lizzie said

Not too long later everyone fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok guys let me know what you thought!!!**

**I need help on deciding when they should be rescued or if they should stay on the island a few more days!!! **


	6. Search

**This chapter is what has been going on for the past days in New York...it takes place during the last chapters **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Caseys POV**

Elliot and Olivia had been gone for three days. They weren't expected back for another two. Everything was supposed to be fine, people have fun on vacations. Cragen told me today that the coast guard is looking for the small tour boat that they were on. It apparently went of course and nobody can find the boat. I am packing my bags for the one way flight that leaves in an hour. If they can't find them then I sure as hell will.

After I get off the plane I was greeted by several me in officers. Munch Fin and the captain also came with me. The men informed us of the search parties. We will all be taking boats out and searching for them today. We will be covering as many miles as possible and they said we have a good chance of finding them because its only been one day.

**xxxxxx**

**Later that night**

**Cragens POV**

The coast guard was wrong, they said we would most likely find them today. This is all my fault I approved them for this trip, they were my greatest team and now we can't find them. We are using the helicopters tomorrow searching for the remains of the boat. I hope to god we don't find any. Even though it is hard to believe I think they are still alive it isn't like Elliot and Olivia to go down without a fight. What hurts most is the fact that Olivia is out there and if she doesn't make it I never got to tell her how special she was to me. I am so tired but why sleep when you can spend your time looking.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**The next day**

**Munch POV**

I went out on boat again today. It was me and Fin. Casey and Cragen were assigned to helicopter. We have been out her for hours when we finally spot the boat. After looking inside we find that is empty. The coast guard says it probably got swept by a current and thats how it ended up in the middle of nowhere. I wouldn't know so I agree because at least this way I can have a little faith left in the idea that they are still alive.

I am worried about his kids. Their mother didn't even have the decency to help search for them claiming she couldn't take off work. My Ass. We had to get a whole other precinct to cover ours because we all refused to stay I am sure she could have gotten another nurse to cover.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**The next day**

**Fin Pov**

Yesterday we found their boat. Some things had been taken meaning they were either robbed, kidnapped, or left. Yet again we are searching from air and water. I have seen so much water for the past few days its the only i see when i close my eyes. According to the coast guards they have been out there three days and if the are still alive they will most likely on;y make it four more days. Seven Days, Thats how long they are expected to live. These people obviously don't know Elliot and Olivia. They don't know that Elliot would do anything to save his kids and Liv. Seven Day My Ass.

**xxxxxxx**

**Fourth day in the evening after finding nothing during the search**

"What if we don't find them Don?" Casey asked crying

"You can't talk like that! We will !" he said

"They aren't going to search anymore after seven days." Fin said in a low voice

"We will find them before then" Don said

"She is my best friend!" Casey said

Munch grabbed Casey's arms and led her back to her room. She didn't go to sleep but layed in her bed thinking of all the possibilities of where they could be. When he was satisfied that she was calmed down he went back to his room where he had a shower and a stiff drink. The others didn't sleep either and instead let thoughts consume their minds. They had three days left to find them. Three Days.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry its so short!**

**Ok so let me know what you think!!!**

**Next chapter will be back on the island!**


	7. Kathleen!

**So we are back to the island now**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone woke up slowly to the sun shining bright in the sky. They had ate fruit for breakfast and throughout the day and fish at night. This became their routine. It was their fifth day on the island and they still hadn't been rescued. Everyone was worried but they hid it.

They all went about their daily activities. Olivia and Maureen were still working on improving the signal. Kathleen and Lizzie were making new torches and gathered fruit and passed it out. Dickie and Elliot were hunting fish while Pete made sure the fire hadn't gone out. Everything was going smoothly until Lizzie came running out of the jungle toward Liv.

"Kathleen she's hurt you have to come!" she yelled

Without hesitation Olivia began to follow Lizzie as she yelled over shoulder to Maureen "Go get your dad!"

Maureen ran to find him while Olivia continued to follow her in the jungle. "We were walking through and she tripped it went right through her hand!" Lizzie said crying and running through the jungle.

"What did?" Liv asked following rapidly

"The stick, it was sticking out of the ground! It went right through!" She said as they approached Kathleen.

Olivia ran over to her and knelt in front of her. She took her hand and examined it. The center had a gash where the stick had previously been. The blood stained the ground and Kathleen's legs. Olivia took the shirt she had been wearing and ripped it into shreds. She grabbed Kathleen's hand and looked her in the eyes,"This is gonna hurt but you have to trust me ok?"

Kathleen nodded through her tears. "Ok here bite this and grab onto something." Olivia said handing her a piece of the fabric. Kathleen bit down and gripped some vines and the ground. Olivia took a long piece of fabric and tied it tight across her wound. Kathleen bit hard and gripped the ground as she let out a muffled moan. Once Olivia had finished tying it she said,"I'm sorry but we have to get you to the lake so we can clean it off."

Kathleen nodded and began to get up and make her way to the lake. She had tears in her eyes as she walked, she was followed by Olivia who was helping her walk and Lizzie who had detoured to inform Maureen of their location.

Meanwhile with Maureen and Elliot

Elliot and Dickie were catching fish and were laughing when Maureen ran up. They stopped when they saw how worried she was.

"Dad Something happened to Kathleen!" she said out of breath

"Where is she?" he asked already making his way into the jungle.

"Olivia followed Lizzie into the jungle from where we were but I am not sure where they went." she said

"Well where were you guys at we will work from there" he said

"I'll show you" they began to walk through the woods and not too much longer they ran into Lizzie.

"Oh Lizzie where is Kathleen?" Elliot asked

"Her and Olivia went to the lake, she said that she had to clean it." Lizzie said

"Ok lets go!" he said speeding off in the direction of the lake. When they all got there they saw Olivia gently using the extra pieces of her shirt to clean Kathleen's hand. Kathleen's face showed discomfort but she let her clean knowing it had to be done. Elliot ran over to where they sat and engulfed her in a hug. Kathleen began to cry when she saw her dad and hugged him back. After a moment Kathleen gave her hand back to Olivia so she could tie the fabric on it again. All the kids had walked over but hadn't said anything because they were shocked. Lizzie was the most emotional from seeing it happen and she had tears in her eyes the entire time. When her hand was wrapped up they all made their way over to the plateau. Elliot helped Kathleen climb since she couldn't use her hand and Olivia made sure the other children were ok.

After they had reached the top Pete ran over to them and helped Kathleen to a nearby rock. "What happened?" he asked

"She fell and stick went straight through her hand." Olivia answered. Pete, Maureen, Dickie , and Elliot who hadn't known what happened all gasped. Kathleen had fallen asleep not too long after from exhaustion. Soon Dickie and Lizzie followed. Everyone who was still awake was relatively quiet until Maureen spoke,"What if it had been worse?" she asked on the verge of tears.

Olivia who was sitting next to her pulled her into a hug but said nothing. Nobody replied and she continued quietly,"Its been five days what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Elliot sighed as he put his head in his hands.

"Listen I am gonna go get some more fish before the sun goes down. We have all had a long day and when they wakeup they will probably be hungry." Pete said excusing himself.

While Pete had gone Elliot, Maureen, and Olivia just sat quietly thinking. After a while they heard a sigh and turned to see Kathleen sweating in her sleep. She was turning and was beginning to wake up. Elliot and Olivia rushed over to her . "Dad I don't fell to good." she said after she became fully conscious. She ran over to nearby bushes and threw up before anyone could respond to her statement. Olivia held her hair as she heaved again into the bushes.

"The body is trying to fight an infection." Maureen said quietly receiving a confused look from Olivia

"I was planning on going to med school" Maureen replied and Olivia nodded. Once Kathleen was sure she wouldn't throw up again she sat on a nearby rock. She was pale and her eyes were sunken in. Not too long later the other woke up from their nap and by that time the sun had began to go down. Pete had returned and began to cook the fish. The other kids all dug in while Kathleen refused.

"Kat please eat it will help you feel better."Olivia said

"Come on sweetheart a few bites."Elliot pressed

"Ok but I decide when I am done" Kathleen said receiving nods from both of them.

After everyone ate they fell asleep. Elliot and Olivia sat awake and watched Kathleen sleep. Pete had been nice and brought a few coconut shells of water and put them next to her in case she woke up.

"I'm sorry El" Olivia said

"For what?"

"I let her and Lizzie go alone, I shouldn't have. If I stayed with them and we hadn't separated this wouldn't have happened." she said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Liv, come here." he said patting the ground next to him. She obeyed and sat next to him."Liv its not your fault, you helped her, when she fell you were the one her wrapped her hand up, don't blame yourself because I know if Kathleen heard you she would say it was an accident" he said

"I just can't help but think that if I hadn't let her go it wouldn't have happened." she said

"Just don't think about it ok,she will be fine, she is fine" he said hugging her close to his body. They didn't sleep that night instead they watched to make sure Kathleen was ok.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright let me know what you thought!!!**

**Just takes two minutes to let me know what you thought!**

**Press the blue button!**


	8. Finally!

**A big thanks to Spacemonkey1129 for the great idea!**

**This is Big chapter!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathleen was doing much better today. She was on duty for watching the fire since she couldn't use her hand too much. The day was spent without much to do. There had been fish left over from the previous day and the signal and shelter were all finished. Everyone was sitting on the plateau. They had all been talking about stories from home. They were laughing and for the most part enjoying themselves. Elliot and Olivia sat next to each other he had his arm draped around her waist and this fact only went unnoticed by the twins.

When conversation died down Olivia whispered something inaudible to the others into Elliot's ear. He grinned and they began to leave. "We are gonna go to the lake" Elliot said over his shoulder receiving a few unconcerned responses. When they were in the jungle on their way to the lake Elliot and Olivia couldn't take their hands off of each other. She kissed him and tried to walk backwards stumbling every now and then.

When they reached the lake they both jumped in and as soon as they hit the water they found each others arms. They kissed passionately. Elliot ran his hands down her sides while she rested her hands on his shoulders. She reached into the water and removed her swimsuit bottoms and tossed them onto the shore. He smiled and helped her with her top. When she was completely nude she placed her hands on his shorts and began to remove them. He tossed the rest of the clothes to the shore. They both laughed as their lips found each others again.

The kissing had them both breathless and they were eager to discover each others bodies. Liv looked toward the waterfall then at Elliot and he immediately nodded. They swam over to the rock underneath the waterfall. Elliot got out and lifted Liv out of the water. She smiled as his hands traveled down her body. She began to kiss him as her hand explored his body. She looked up at him and said "Now"

That was all it took and he had lifted her up to where she rested on his hips. He entered her in one swift motion while she gasped. He began to rock back and forth at a quick pace.

Back on the plateau the conversation was dull and everyone was bored. Lizzie stood up and said,"I am gonna go to the lake guys!" she began to walk off.

"No!" Kathleen, Maureen., and Pete said in unison.

"What why not?" she said turning around

"Well I was about to ask you if you wanted to go the beach with me, a little work needs to be done on the shelters but with my hand " Kathleen said coming up with a lie.

"Oh well, ok" Lizzie said reluctantly.

Kathleen stood up and her and Lizzie began the decent to the beach. When the got to the shelters they were just fine.

"I thought you said they needed work." Lizzie said

"Oh I guess Olivia must have already done it...Oh well wanna go to the cave?"

"Sure why not?" Lizzie answered and Kathleen felt relieved that she wouldn't have to come up with another excuse.

After Elliot and Olivia had finished they stood underneath the water and held each other close. They wanted to stay that way forever but they knew people would get suspicious if they didn't get back soon. The slowly put their clothes back on and made their way back up to the plateau hand in hand. When they got there everyone was there except for Kathleen and Lizzie.

"Where are the girls?" Olivia asked

"Well Kathleen took her to the beach when she wanted to go the lake." Pete said smiling. Both Elliot an Olivia blushed and looked down. Not too long later the two returned to the plateau.

"Gosh you guys, what took you two so long?" Lizzie asked noting Olivia's still wet hair.

"Lost track of time" Liv said embarrassed.

"Oh well I am so bored I liked it better when we had chores, its only the afternoon and I have ran out ideas of things to do."Lizzie complained

"Well I am sure dad and Liv can help you think of something." Maureen said laughing.

"Maureen!" Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"What I don't get it?" Lizzie said as Dickie got a confused expression also

"Nothing, she is crazy!" Elliot said ending the discussion. He thought he and Liv had been inconspicuous but he was wrong. Now his kids excluding the youngest knew what he did. He could also tell Olivia was embarrassed about the situation so he silently gave her strength by rubbing her back. She smiled at his attempt but went back to staring at the ground.

As a way to pass time they began to play games. They played hide and seek, keep away, and a few others. It was almost the evening when the were all gathered around the fire silently.

"What was that?" Dickie asked as he stood suddenly

"Huh?" Liv asked

"Did you hear it!" he said looking out into the ocean.

They all stood to look at the ship out in the distance. It had just blew the whistle when Dickie heard it. Suddenly everyone ran around and lit the signal piles. The smoke began to rise and they prayed silently hoping it would be seen. The ship hadn't seemed to be moving from its path and they all thought it would pass right by the island. They hung their heads and suddenly Lizzie yelled"Its turning! Its turning!"

Everyone looked up and noticed that indeed it was turning and that they had been saved. They jumped and smiled rejoicing in their success.

On the boat Casey and Fin had been searching all day. The past six days were unbearable and they were becoming depressed because tomorrow was their last day of searching. They were headed back towards the dock because it was almost sunset when they passed an island. The looked at it for a few moments then to Fins surprise he saw smoke "Their there on the island, look smoke!" he said. Casey grabbed his binoculars and looked out into the distance. "Hurry turn! go!" she said. The captain began to turn the wheel as the ship began to turn. Her eyes began to fill with tears and Fin pulled her into a hug,"Hey we found them, why are you crying?" he asked

"I'm sorry, I am just so happy, I've never been so happy." she said wiping her eyes

"You girls are so emotional" he joked lightening the mood.

It took the ship about five minutes to anchor so they could take a smaller boat over to the island. It seemed like forever to those waiting. When the small boat got to the shore of the island Olivia hadn't expected to see Casey and Fin on the boat and she ran over to them. She hugged Casey and cried into shoulder as Casey began to cry again. They broke the hug and looked at each other as they wiped tears.

Olivia smiled and said,"Please tell me this isn't a dream?"

"No!" Casey laughed through her tears.

Fin walked over to the pair and gave Liv a long hug then greeted Elliot. Both men tried not to get emotional but everyone knew they were on the verge of tears. They all gathered in the small boat and made their way over to the ship. When they reached the ship they were given blankets and food to eat. The kids and Pete were eating while Liv and Elliot talked with Casey. They had been holding hands since they got on the boat but nobody mentioned it yet.

"So whats with the monster of a boat?" Liv asked

"Apparently its got a bunch of useful gadgets." Casey explained

"The others are waiting when we get back, even Pete's family" Fin said. When Pete heard this he smiled and let out a sigh.

"In Hawaii?" Elliot said shocked

This got Maureen attention and she looked up from her plate,"Mom is there?"

Fin lowered his head and quietly said,"I'm sorry your mother couldn't get off of work, but as soon as we get Kathleen checked out we are gonna have you on a flight home."

"Oh" was all she said as she continued to eat. Maureen wasn't dumb she knew that anybody would allow a person time off of work if their children were lost at sea, her mother didn't want to help find them thats why she didn't come. When she met eyes with Kathleen she knew that Kathleen was thinking the same thing.

"How close are we to the island?" Liv asked

"About an hour" Casey said

"I can't wait to see everyone."she said as she released a sigh. Elliot squeezed her hand as they continued their way back. Casey smiled as she watched the two and she was so grateful that they were back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter ...This isn't it though I am gonna write a chapter on what happens when they get back to Hawaii!**

**Thanks again Spacemonkey1129!**

**Please Review!**


	9. My turn

**Yay!**

**I got a lot of great reviews from the last chapter!! **

**Lets keep 'em comin!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as they got to shore Kathleen was brought the hospital. The doctor was looking at her hand while the kids, Casey, Fin, and Liv waited outside the room. Her hand required stitches but that was the only thing that had to be done. The stitches had taken about thirty minutes and while everyone was waiting Maureen went to go make a phone call. She dialed the number and waited fort he person to pick up.

"Hello." Kathy said 

"Mom?" Maureen asked

"Maureen?" Kathy said without emotion

"Yeah, its me"

"Oh thank god you are ok" Kathy said

"Why aren't you here?"

"I couldn't get off of work, I wanted to babe but I couldn't" Kathy explained

"That won't work on me mom, maybe Lizzie and Dickie still fall for your lies but me and Kathleen don't any more. Whats the real reason?" Maureen said harshly through silent tears

"I met somebody and I wanted to reschedule but he said he had to go out of town for two months. I really wanted to see him, I knew I could trust everyone from the precinct." Kathy tried to explain.

"You went on a date! You didn't care about us being found as long as you got a good bang right!" Maureen yelled into the pay phone despite a passing nurse. What she hadn't known was that Olivia was coming around the corner to check on her. She stopped when she heard her yell and decided to listen in.

"Its not like that" Kathy said

"Your not getting out of this one mom. We were trapped on an island and you didn't bother to help find us because you had a date! Why didn't you come the other days we were there for six days and you still didn't come!" Maureen continued while crying

"I told you couldn't get out of work." Kathy bit back sharply

"Don't lie to me! Any decent human being would give a person time off to find their missing children!" Maureen finished before hanging up not wanting to hear her excuses anymore. She wiped her eyes and sat on a bench and continued to cry. Olivia sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug."What all did you hear?" Maureen asked

"Just your yelling not too much , you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked

Maureen shrugged her shoulders and said," Nothing to talk about, she didn't come, what kind of mother doesn't take off work to find her kids?"

"I don't know" Olivia whispered as she rubbed her back

"I do, a bad one" Maureen said. Olivia didn't say anything and sat with her until she calmed down. They made their way back to the others and were surprised to find Kathleen and Elliot sitting with them. Seeing them walk up he noticed Maureen's red face from what he knew were tears. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead,"Who's ready to go home?" he asked

Before anyone could reply Cragen ran through the waiting room towards them. He didn't say anything as he took Olivia into a tight hug. He tried to hold back tears as he hugged the others. Once he was finished hugging everyone they noticed Munch come in the waiting room. He smiled big and hugged everyone,"I knew you guys were strong." he said into Liv's ear.

When they had finished their greetings Munch stepped back and pointed to Cragen saying,"This guy is crazy, he jumped out of the car before I even completely stopped it, then he made me park it."

Everyone laughed and Cragen simply shrugged his shoulders. After they had spent some time catching up a member of the coast guard had given everyone their tickets to New York. They still had an hour before their flight and Liv and Elliot decided it was an opportune moment to notify the captain about their 'situation'.

When they had pulled him aside Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. Don knew immediately what this discussion was about and before Elliot or Olivia could even speak he said,"Is this serious?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Cragen and said,"Yes it is captain"He kissed her hand and she smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Ok well you guys have until Monday off, seeing as today is Friday that should be plenty of time. You guys have had it hard for the past week so relax." he said before he congrats you two."

"Don wait!" Liv said

"Yes?" he asked calmly

"What about being partners?" she asked confused

"Its a serious relationship not a marriage but if that changes than one of you has to switch precincts." he said smiling

Olivia hugged him and Elliot smiled and shook his hand." Thank you" he said. Don nodded and went back to the others. While they were still in semi privacy Elliot asked,"Should I be worried about Maureen?"

Olivia's face got a sad expression and she said,"You should be worried about all of them. Kathy isn't here because she had a date."

"What?" he asked shocked

"Maureen made a phone call and I didn't know. She had been gone for a little while so I went to go check on her. I heard her yelling on the phone with Kathy."Olivia explained

"Their not going back" he said after a long silence. Olivia gave him a confused look and he continued,"They are moving in with me." She nodded in understanding.

"She isn't going to just give them up though." Olivia stated as they walked towards the others

"I'll fight for them if it comes down to it."

By that time they had reached the others so Olivia chose not to respond. They all got ready and made their way to the airport. They were given clothes to wear and had gotten cleaned up by the time their flight was scheduled.

On the plane the kids fell asleep from exhaustion. Casey, Fin, Munch and Cragen had to get a different flight due to limited space. Elliot was busy thinking and Olivia could tell he was stressed. "Turn around" she said. He gave her a confused look but obeyed turning his back to her. She started rubbing his back and he immediately relaxed underneath her touch.

After about ten minutes Lizzie woke up and peeked over the seat. She looked at her watch then at Elliot ans said "Mom didn't call"

"Baby your mom made a bad decision by not coming, ok?" Elliot said

"She doesn't see how special all of you are, even Cragen sees how amazing you guys are he wanted to find you as soon as he could Liz" Olivia tried soothing her while she continued to rub his back. Lizzie didn't say anything but smiled.

"Are we staying with you tonight dad?" she asked

"What would you kids think about moving in with me?" he said

Lizzie squealed and practically jumped over the seat to hug him. Olivia removed her hands and smiled at the pair. When Lizzie was back in her seat she stared out the window smiling. Olivia went back to rubbing his back but he grabbed her hands. She looked at him with a confused face. "I think its my turn" he said turning her around. She smiled as he began to rub her back. She leaned against the seat and began to drift off to sleep.

When Elliot thought she was asleep he whispered "I love you" into her ear. She wasn't asleep yet. She turned around which caused Elliot to become shocked but she smiled and said "I love you too" He smiled back and them kissed her lips. After they broke the kiss she layed her head back down and drifted off to sleep with Elliot holding her.

Elliot sat awake and started thinking of when he was going to tell his kids the news. He decided he would inform them when they got to New York. He was excited about spending more time with them and being able to experience more. He looked down at Olivia's sleeping form and was so grateful that she was in his life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter might be a little more exciting but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Review!!!**


	10. SO?

**Thanks for the reviews I got a lot of great feedback...keep it comin and I am always open for your suggestions on where you think the story should go...I am here to please lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they got back to New York the first thing they did was eat. They had went and got Italian for Lizzie and Liv while Elliot and Kathleen had Chinese food. Dickie and Maureen wanted cheeseburgers. Normally, he wouldn't go out of his way to please everyone and would make them compromise but the situation was anything but normal. They had taken the food back to Elliot's apartment to eat since they didn't expect any visitors for another two hours when everyones plane would land.

Elliot decided that right now was as good a time as ever to tell the children the plans. As they were laughing an talking with Liv he interrupted quietly y saying,"Umm..Kids?"

"Yeah" they said in unison

"I have some news" he said and Lizzie smiled knowingly.

They sat eager but waited for him to speak, "How would you guys like to move in with me?" he said shyly suddenly overcome by nervousness

They all smiled and jumped on him hugging him. Lizzie and Liv watched and smiled at each other.

After they separated Dickie said,"Wait dad all of us are gonna live here?"

"I know its small, but it will only be for a couple months then we can get a bigger place." he said

They all nodded and Kathleen said,"Yeah cause there is no way five people can last very long in this small apartment."

Elliot and everyone else laughed then he said,"Yeah but if we can survive on an island I think we can manage for a couple months besides a soon as we can the six of us will move into a bigger place."

Liv heard his slip up when he said six and she lowered her head. This made Elliot smile along with the expression on the kids faces. Noticing Liv's reaction Maureen nudged her father and whispered,"there is only five of us"

He began to count the people in the room and when he was finished he looked to Maureen and said,"I count six" he felt her forehead and said,"are you feeling ok?"This made Olivia look up and when she did she saw Elliot's smile. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he nodded. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth."So is that a yes?" he asked breaking the kiss. "That is a hell yes!" she said

After they broke apart the kids were all smiling. They had all finished their meals and they were eager to move in now. "So who's place do we go to first?" Maureen asked

"Oh you kids are definitely before me" Liv said standing up. Elliot tossed her the keys and they all began to put on their coats. They made the short drive over to Kathy's house and weren't surprised to find her car there.

Elliot told Olivia to wait in the car with the kids as he went to discuss the situation with Kathy. When she answered the door she invited him in sensing that he was tense. When they sat on the couch she asked,"So whats wrong Elliot" 

"Are you serious!" He said a little louder than needed. She was shocked by his outburst and didn't say anything.

"We were lost and you were dating! They trusted you and you couldn't come through for them" the last part being said in a whisper. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What do you want me to say, I screwed up? Ok I screwed up but I can't change it!" she argued.

He remained calm and said,"No I want you to say yes"

She looked at him confused,"Say 'yes' to what?"

"I want the kids to move in with me" he stated staying calm

She was shocked speechless and didn't say anything for a short while. "Give them up?"

"I am not saying you can't see them, I would never say that, but I want them to live with me and they agree" he explained

Kathy was nearly crying as she tried to process the information. "How are you gonna handle four kids and your job?" she asked

"Liv will help"

"Liv?"

"Yes Olivia , my partner" he said as if she didn't know who Liv was

"I know who Olivia is!"

"I am sorry to spring this on you like this but you hurt them, you hurt them bad, I thought I was gonna lose them and I ..I just can't not be with them ...do you understand what I am trying to say?"

She nodded as she tried to hold back tears. "Yes" she said

He smiled and kissed her forehead."Thank you" he whispered

"We will start packing tomorrow, they will just get overnight bags for right now" he explained and she said nothing but nodded. After he went out to the car the kids began to file in one by one to pack their stuff. They were busy discussing what they wanted to do now that they were back and how excited they were about moving in with their father. They had packed and said goodbye to their mother and made their way back to Elliot's apartment.

When they got back it was dark. The kids settled in and everyone decided to watch a movie. To Elliot's amazement there wasn't and argument over the movie and they all agreed easily due to their high spirits. Not too long into the movie the phone rang and Elliot answered it,"Stabler"

"Hey man how are you gettin' settled?" Fin asked

"We are good man you guys just get in?"

"Yep plane just landed and Don told me to check on you guys"

"Well let him know we are fine, as unbelievable as it is happy to be back in the city."

Fin laughed and said,"Well thats great man, I'll let you go then"

"Alright man talk to you tomorrow" he said as he began to hang up but was stopped when he heard Fin yell.

"Hey Elliot!...Casey wanted me to tell you not buy any boats"

Elliot laughed and said"Oh you have my word on that one"

"Alright bye man" Fin said and both of them hung up.

When he hung the phone up all his kids looked at him questionably. "Fin" he stated and everyone nodded. Everyone except for Olivia. He noticed that she had fallen asleep on the opposite side of the sofa with her feet stretched across into his lap. he smiled and carried her into the bedroom and put her in bed. When he came back out in the living room he finished the movie with the kids and they all went to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was it good/bad?**

**I started a little blog/journal on my profile...I will try to update everyday so go check it out and let me know what you think!**


	11. Paul

**Thank you for all the great reviews and don't be shy to share any ideas you may have for the story!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia woke the next morning with a start when she didn't recognize where she was. She quickly calmed down when she saw Elliot lying next to her. He was now waking up and when he saw her he smiled and tiredly asked,"Confused?"

She nodded as she layed back down and said,"I was worried there for a second"

He laughed and instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and they both just layed there. They didn't doze off but instead enjoyed each others company. The house was quiet until they heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen. It was Lizzie and Dickie.

"Shhh...your gonna wake them up" Lizzie scolded her brother

"I didn't do anything" he said

Elliot felt Olivia smile on his chest and he smiled too. "We're up!" he yelled. They both smiled when Lizzie came to the door. "Are we moving in today?" she asked

Elliot nodded ans she smiled and jumped on the foot of the bed. Olivia moved her feet to make room and Lizzie layed down on her stomach facing them. "When is Liv moving in?" she asked

"Well I don't know what you guys had in mind but I was thinking we would get the kids in today since they have more stuff then tomorrow we could take care of Liv's things." he said

Both Olivia and Lizzie nodded."Hey dad what do you have to eat?" Lizzie asked

He smiled and said,"How about I make everybody breakfast?"

Lizzie nodded and he said,"Do you know if the other girls are up?"

"No we were hungry so we tried to get something to eat without waking everyone but Dickie screwed that one up" she said rolling her eyes.

Liv laughed and said " we were already up nobody woke us"

Lizzie nodded and smiled and made her way out the living room. Elliot and Olivia started to get out of bed and laughed when they heard Lizzie say"Great bonehead Olivia said you woke her up". Elliot rolled his eyes and yelled"No she didn't we were already awake!"

"Dad!" Lizzie whined

"What? I am not gonna let you make your brother feel bad when he did nothing wrong" Elliot said

"I was having fun" Lizzie argued

"It wasn't nice"

"Fine" she said as she walked out to the kitchen and waited for her father and Liv. When they walked in Olivia took a seat next to Lizzie on one of the stools while Elliot began to take items out of the fridge."Dad how are we going to do the rooms?" Lizzie asked

"Like I said it is gonna be a tight squeeze but we will start looking for another place as soon as everyone is settled in." Lizzie nodded in understanding. Just then Maureen and Kathleen walked in. Kathleen smiled and sat on another stool while Maureen chose a chair. Dickie busied himself watching TV while their dad cooked. Liv had an idea and was excited to share it.

"Who here wants their own room?" she asked

Everyone smiled and raised their hands. Dickie yelled from the living room,"I do!". He ran in and stood in the doorway waiting for her to continue.

"Elliot what do you think about Kathleen and Maureen moving into my apartment and we can start looking for a place now, I have one extra room" she said

He thought about it for a minute then said,"I think that would be fine"

The girls jumped up and down and smiled. They ran over to Olivia and hugged her. She laughed and hugged them back. After they ate they went over to Kathy's and they all packed their stuff. They took the twins stuff to Elliot's apartment first then they went to Olivia's to unpack the other girls things. By ten that night everything was unpacked and they were at Olivia's eating pizza."I know I said you guys would have your own rooms and now you have to share one but we will start looking at places soon I promise." Liv said to the girls. They were all watching TV but they turned around when she spoke and Kathleen said "Oh my gosh Liv this place is so great are you kidding me?"

"Kathleen its the same as your fathers with one less room" she said

"Yeah only here we don't have five people" Maureen said. Liv smiled and shook her head focusing on the Tv once again. After a few more minutes of silence Elliot leaned down to Liv's ear and whispered "Are you sure about this?"

She turned and whispered back"You don't like it ...why didn't you say anything?"

"I never said that. What I meant was are you gonna be able to handle two teenagers,they can be a handful"

Liv giggled and slapped his chest "El, your girls are great they will be no trouble at all"

"Just checking" he reassured her. She turned in his arms and kissed him. When they broke apart she said,"And that is why I love you"

"I love you two" he said letting her settle back into his arms..

After watching TV Elliot took the twins back to his apartment. The girls settled into their beds and soon everyone was asleep. The next morning the girls were in the kitchen eating and Kathleen, always being one to speak her mind, said"I am glad we got trapped on that island"

Olivia and Maureen gave her a look that said' what in the world are you talking about'. Kathleen quickly explained by saying "I mean look what happened you and Dad got together and now we are all going to move in together. Don't get me wrong I am glad we are back but things are better now"

Both Maureen and Olivia pondered this and soon agreed. Things had changed from the island but all changes were good. Not long later Elliot got there with the twins and they started discussing plans for their few days without work. Kathleen and Maureen were going out with friends and the twins wanted to go to get ice cream.

As the four of them made their way down the street after getting ice cream Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks. "Lizzie what wrong?" Olivia asked

Lizzie didn't respond but she turned around and ran up to a man in a long trench coat. She stopped in front of him and he stared down at her,"Paul right?" she asked

He stared at her and simply nodded. When the others had joined them they noticed that the man looked exactly like Pete. "Excuse me do I know you?" the man asked Lizzie

"Oh I'm sorry I know Pete" she said

"Ahhh you must be the Stablers" he said,"I have heard about you, I m glad everyone is safe. How is your hand?" he asked Lizzie

"Oh no my sister, she is fine" Lizzie replied

'Thats good to hear" he said

"Have you talked to Pete?" Lizzie asked

"Yesterday I did, he is happy to be back" Paul said

"SO are we" Dickie said receiving a smile from Paul.

"Well I have a meeting but it was nice to finally put a face to the names" he said before shaking everyones hand and leaving. Elliot put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder as the other was draped around Olivia's waist. They walked in silence to Elliot's apartment to spend the rest of their day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok sorry it took so long to update but this one took a couple of days to write...not because I couldn't come up with ideas but because it is the last week before spring break and we have major tests!!!!**

**Let me know what you thought please even negative feedback is appreciated!**

**Oh don't forget if you haven't done it already to check out my blog on the end of my profile!!!**


	12. Found

**ok here is the next chapter!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kathleen get out of the bathroom!"Maureen yelled. It had been a week and a half since they had moved in. Elliot and Olivia were back at work and they were beginning to look at houses.

Liv laughed and walked up to the bathroom door,"Five more minutes"

"thanks Liv" Maureen said. A few minutes later Kathleen came out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready. Liv laughed when she came to the living room and did a 360 degree spin asking for approval."You look great" she said

"Thanks Liv" Kathleen said,"So when are we gonna meet up with dad?"

"Well we were gonna meet hi at the diner for lunch then meet the Realtor after that but even though its Saturday I need to pick up a few files from work"

"Ok, hey can I go to the mall with Tracy tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thanks" she said running off toward the phone. After Maureen was ready they all made their way to the precint to pick up the case files. When they waked in they were surprised to see Lizzie and Dickie sitting at Elliot's desk. Olivia smiled knowing Elliot had forgotten his files too.

"Hey kids" she said kissing their foreheads"Where is your dad?"

"In the file room, he is so dumb he forgot his files" Lizzie said and they all laughed

"I did too" Liv said making them laugh harder

She made her way into the file room where she found Elliot bent over digging into a large filing cabinet. SHe walked over to him and pinched his butt playfully. He jumped and turned around but smiled when he saw her. He hugged her and spoke into her hair,"Mmmm I thought I was gonna have to wait till lunch to see you"

She smiled and hugged him back"I guess it is good that we are both forgetful then huh?"

He smiled and kissed her lips"Mhhmm" She kissed him back but didn't pull away as quick.

They found their files and went back to their desks."Ok kids we are all finished whos hungry?" Elliot asked

All the kids made comments indicating their need for food. They went to the diner and had lunch but after they were finished they met with the realtor who began to show them some houses.

AT the third house all the kids were smiling and taking in all the details. Liv had been very quiet and Elliot took her hand and asked,"Whats wrong hun?"

"Nothing" she said

"Well do you like this one?"

"Oh El its gorgeous but it is so expensive" she said. The house was two story with 5 bedrooms three bathrooms, it had a large backyard and was in a great neighborhood.

"We will negotiate the price" the Realtor said

"See sweety everything will be fine" He said

Olivia was so happy and she didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder,"I love you"

"I love you too" he said as he continued to walk through the house. "Kids!" he yelled as they began to gather in front of him

"We are voting on the house we like the best ok" he said. They all nodded but Dickie said "Dad we all like this one"

He laughed "I should have figured, well you guys look around some more while Liv and I negotiate"

Liv and El had talked the Realtor down to a cheaper price than the previous one and they discussed when they would be able to move in. Elliot and Olivia stayed planted in each others arms as they spoke and smiled excessively. Next week everyone would be able to move in. Everything was coming together.

A few days later Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch in Elliot's apartment. He kissed her neck and played with the hem of her shirt when she sighed breathlessly,"kids?"

"Their mothers, they will be gone all night" he said never taking his lips form her neck. She smiled and propped herself up to where he sat on the couch and she straddled him. She took advantage f him and began to trail kisses over his clothed chest. He shed his shirt and started to lift hers over her head when his cell phone rang. He groaned but answered it.

"Stabler"

"Elliot we've got a case"

"Where?"

"Warehouse on 14th"

"We will be there in five" he said hanging up. Olivia had already moved to the other side of the couch and when he hung up she kissed his lips and made her way to the door while putting on her holster. When they got to the scene there was a massive amount of blood. The detectives were used to this so Elliot was surprised when Olivia needed a moment to throw up in the bushes. It wasn't the best job but you learned to deal with it and Olivia hadn't thrown up in years.

Later that night when they got back they settled into bed and he pulled her close to his body. He felt her forehead and asked,"You feel ok?"

"You mean earlier...I don't know what happened to me" she said

"Just want to make sure you are ok" he said

"I haven't been sick or anything it may have been something I ate I mean I did have fish today which I never eat." she tried to shrug it off

"Wait Liv throwing up, cravings ...are you...are you pregnant?"

She hadn't even considered it to be a possibility but then realized that she hadn't gotten her period,"Oh my god Elliot I...what if I am?"

"Well when was the last time we had sex?" he asked

"Last week" she said "and you know I am on the pill"

"Never 100percent" he informed. She simply nodded as her head filled with thoughts. They were both sitting upright now as he stroked her arms.

"I am gonna go get at test just to be sure" he said grabbing the keys. She nodded but was still in shock as she thought of all the possible 'what ifs'

When he returned he had a box and started reading the directions "We have to wait two minutes" She nodded "Do you want to do this alone?"

"No thats the last thing I need" she said and he hugged her tight. When they were waiting he rubbed her shoulders and hummed into her ear to try to soothe her."Everything is gonna be fine either way you know that right"

"Yeah its just so unexpected"

"I know" he said

When the buzzer went off he asked "Well?"

She sighed and said"No I'm not"

He kissed her then sat there silently. "Whats wrong baby?" she asked

"Is it wrong to be disappointed ...I know we aren't married and it wasn't planned but I would love to have kids with you Liv" Her eyes began to tear and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you so much, I want to have kids with you but when that time comes how about we plan it?" she said

He chuckled and nodded. He wiped her tears and kissed her. They deepened the kiss and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When they finished making love they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day the kids came back from their mothers. Olivia had gone back to her apartment after work and Elliot to his. Everyone had started packing their stuff and Lizzie was getting ready to go tot sleep but as having trouble finding the toothpaste..

"Dad did you pack the toothpaste?" she yelled

"No we ran out but there is another tube under the sink!" he yelled back

"Oh" she whispered and bent down to get it out. She was surprised when she s the EPT box blocking the way to the toothpaste. She picked it up and forgot about the toothpaste. She carried the box to her fathers room and he didn't see what she was carrying at first but once he had he cussed under his breath.

"Lizzie .."

"Is she?" she said quietly

"No"

"But she could have been?"

"Yes"

"Were you gonna tell us?"

"Eventually yes sweetheart, I didn't want you to find out this way"

"Are you gonna tell the others?" she asked still quiet.

"We have to now" he said as he reached for the phone and dialed Liv's number.

"Hey baby" she answered

"Sweetheart can you bring the girls over?" he asked

"Why whats wrong...did something happen?" she asked

"Umm well Lizzie found the pregnancy tests" he said

"Ohhh we will be there in ten" she understood his dilemma and hung up the phone to make her way over there.

"Girls!" They gathered in the living room and noticed her worried face

"Liv are you ok?" Maureen asked

"I am fine but we are going to your fathers for awhile ok"

"Yeah sure" they said as they all made their way out the door.

When they were at Elliot's everyone was in the living room. The kids listened intently as Elliot explained the situation"Today Lizzie found something that we feel everyone has the right to know about, yesterday Olivia got sick and soon we realized she may have been pregnant. She isn't ut she could have been and it wasn't fair to not tell you" he said

Everyone was quiet and then Kathleen got up and ran to the bathroom. Elliot began to go after her but Olivia stopped him. SHe knocked on the door and when she got no answer she let her self in. Kathleen was propped against the tub silent. She wasn't crying and she wasn't mad just silent.

"Are you angry?" Liv asked

"No I don't know what I am ...this all just feels so weird. I am so happy for you guys I am but a baby"

Liv wrapped an arm around her "Your telling me , when I found out I could have been prego I freaked" she said

Kathleen laughed a little "I guess it was just the thought of change"

"I understand sweety"

"I am sorry Liv I shouldn't have reacted like that ...you would really make a great mom" she aid getting up to leave

She left Olivia in the bathroom with misted eyes from her comment. She wiped her eyes and went to join the others where they appeared to be a mixture of happy but disappointed. They were happy about the thought that they could have a sibling but disappointed because it wasn't going to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YAY spring break baby!!! I get to show off my tan and party down!!!**

**Review please!!**


	13. Caught

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner...spring break has been crazy!!!**

**Here is the next chapter!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had the weekend to move into the house. The twins and Elliot already had their stuff packed but Olivia and the girls still had packing to do. Elliot came over to help pack and the all stayed up late packing. Maureen was finished packing and she was helping Kathleen finish with her clothes. Elliot was helping Olivia and he was working on her clothes while she was packing her bathroom.

When he reached the top drawer he pulled out a lacy thong and paced to the bathroom. He held it up and said" So are you gonna wear this for me anytime?"

She pulled her head out from under the sink and rolled her eyes at what he was holding. She snatched it from his hands and smacked his shoulder and said,"Do I need to take over the packing?"

"Oh no I am having way to much fun" he said with a smile

"Thats what I am worried about" she said while going back to the bathroom.

The next day everything was packed and they had started unpacking everything. By Sunday most everything was unpacked. Their furniture was setup and the only thing that had to be finished was the kitchen. Kathleen came into the kitchen that evening while Liv and El were finishing packing.

"Dad you know we don't have school tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah why?" he said with a confused look as he handed a pot to Liv

"Well Kelly called and she wanted me to spend the night"

"Its ok with her mom?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I don't see a problem with it, do you need a ride?"

"If you can't give me one then her mom can get me" she explained

"I'll drive her"Liv said,"I need a break anyway"

Kathleen smiled and nodded. She ran off to pack a bag and not much later they left to Kelly's house. The ride was fairly quiet except for the radio. When they got there Kathleen started to get out when Liv said,"If you need anything you know my number"

Kathleen laughed and said,"You and my dad are way too much alike, yeah I know your number"

Liv laughed and waited till Kathleen was inside to leave. She stopped to get her and Elliot coffee before heading back. When she got home the kitchen was finished and Elliot was doing laundry. She walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder while putting his coffee an the dryer. He turned around and smile. He kissed her mouth "Mmmm you know me too well."

"Thats what happens when your partners" she said

"Can you keep it in your pants?" Lizzie said from the doorway.

Liv smiled and said"I cant help it your dads hot" Lizzie got a disgusted look and Liv left the room laughing. "Here is the rest of my clothes dad"

"Thanks"

"Well I am tired so I am going to bed" she said giving him a kiss. "Eww I can taste Liv's coffee" she said wiping her mouth receiving a laugh from Elliot.

Not much later Elliot and Olivia went to sleep. In the middle of the night Olivia's cell phone rang. She answered it expecting it to be work "Benson"

"Liv" Kathleen said through tears

"Kathleen?" she asked sitting up and waking Elliot

"Olivia are you there?"

"I'm here Katie where are you?"

"I am at the red house on the corner of Charles and 2nd, can you come get me" Kathleen said before passing out

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up

"What happened?" Elliot asked getting dressed

"She wants me to come and ge her, you stay here with the others" Liv said

"Olivia she is my daughter" he protested

"She called me Elliot, you have to trust me , can you do that?" she pleaded

He nodded and sat on the bed "Take good care of her" She finished getting dressed, kissed him, and left.

When she got to the house she saw that there was a party going on. She also noticed that almost everyone was no older than 16. She turned on her lights and everyone started flooding out to their cars and started leaving. She walked inside and got her cell phone and started calling Kathleen's cell phone. She followed the ring and she found Kathleen curled up in a bathroom. Her face was red and puffy. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was matted. She wasn't awake so Olivia gathered her in her arms and carried her to her car.

She layed her down in her backseat. She grabbed a bottle of water from the front seat an splashed it on her face. Kathleen woke startled and started wiping her face."What was that for?" she asked

"Sit up, sit back, and tell me what happened." Liv said forcefully seeing that no physical harm was done to her

Kathleen obeyed and she sat back into the seat,"I really did go to Kelly's house but her mom was under the impression i got permission to go to the party. I drank Liv everyone told me to do it and I did. At first it felt good but I started getting dizzy and I was throwing up. I blacked out after I got off the phone with you." she said

Olivia was kneeled down in front of Kathleen on the ground and she sighed and rubbed her hands over her face."Katie you lied " she said

"I'm so sorry Liv I know" Kathleen said

"Lets get you home" she said standing and going to the drivers seat. The ride was quiet until Kathleen spoke up, "I am surprised dad let you come alone"

"I told him that you called me and asked for me" Liv said quietly

"He is gonna kill me" Kathleen said

"Probably, your lucky I didn't kill you"

"I really am sorry Liv...so sorry" Kathleen said

Liv reached over and pulled her into a hug,"I know you are but its not me you have to worry about"

When they reached the house Liv went in first. Elliot was sitting on the couch waiting for them to arrive and when he heard the door open he raced over Liv "What happened?"

Olivia didn't say anything while Kathleen walked in. When she saw her father she started crying, she ran over to hug him and said "I am so sorry daddy"

He hugged her back and looked at Liv confused. Liv made a gesture with her hands to tell him she was drinking. He pulled her out of the hug and said "Kathleen go to your room"

He paced the floor in their bedroom while Liv sat on the bed."She lied" he said

"She is a teenager" Liv countered

"She drank"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked

"What do you think I should do?" he asked

"I am not their father Elliot"

"True but you do have a say in this"

"I think she learned her lesson but I still think she needs to be punished" Olivia said walking to where he stood

"I'll ground her" he said pulling her in for a hug. She hugged him back and nodded against his chest.

"I was so scared Liv"

"Me too El, but she is fine now"

"Thank you" he said

"For?"

"You helped her tonight Liv and for that I am forever grateful"

"Hey thats what you do when you care about someone."

"lets go to bed we have work tomorrow" He said pulling her into bed with him

The next morning when Kathleen woke up she saw a note on her nightstand

_Kathleen,_

_Here is some aspirin, your gonna want it. I told the others to keep at least one bathroom free. Your gonna be throwing up ALOT._

_P.S. Your grounded for a year_

_Dad._

She had a splitting headache as she took the aspirin. He was right about the throwing up part. She threw up every five minutes and if nothing came out then she dry heaved. It was around noon when LIv called.

"How are you holding up?" Liv asked

"People do this for fun" Kathleen said

"Believe it or not yes" she said

"Well I am never doing this-" She didn't get the chance to finish before she threw up again.

"You ok?" Liv asked hen she was done

"Yeah"

"Well I have to go but your father wanted me to see how you were" She explained

"Well let him know that I am never touching alcohol again would you?"

Liv laughed and said "Yeah bye Katie"

"Bye Liv"

Later that night when Elliot and Olivia got home Kathleen was no longer throwing up. She sat on the couch waiting for a lecture from her father. She warned the others and they were in their rooms when they got home. Elliot saw her sitting on the couch and sat down on one side of her. "SO did you have a good time ?" he asked

She shook her head 'no'. "Do you feel cooler now or something why did you do it?"

"Well Kelly said she drinks all the time and that it was fun she said it isn't bad for you like getting high was, she was so wrong" Kathleen explained

"Your not gonna lie to me anymore?" Elliot asked

"No dad, no way I learned my lesson"

"Ok well You are grounded from the phone the computer and besides school you will be going no where"

She nodded and he said,"Until further notice, now how about you go help Liv with dinner?"

Kathleen went into the kitchen and found Liv grilling some chicken."Need help?"

"Sure how about you prepare the salad"

"Ok" Kathleen said walking to the fridge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok well let me know what you thought!!!**

**I have never had a hangover so I hope I got it right anyway ...Sorry it took so long to update!!! How was everyones springbreak??**


	14. Family

**I am glad everyone like the last chapter**

**Thanks for the review!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A month later

Kathleen was still grounded and she was currently washing the dishes. It was Thursday and Elliot and Olivia were working late on a case. Lizzie walked in the kitchen and stood as Kathleen continued to wash dishes.

"Are you ever gonna tell me why you got punished?" she said quietly

"Lizzie why do you want know so bad?"

"Well I have seen dad mad before and he yells and stuff but he was so ...so quiet" she explained

"He was disappointed, not mad Lizzie" Kathleen said

"What did you do?"

"I got drunk Lizzie, I lied and I said I was staying at Kelly's ...we went to a party and I called Liv cause I was too drunk to walk, are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kathleen said quietly, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"Kathleen Oh My gosh!" Lizzie said shocked

"Can you please just promise me something?"

"Anything" Lizzie said

"Never drink no matter what people tell you it is not fun I don't think I had a stomach the next day I threw up so much." Kathleen said

Lizzie laughed and said "Ok"

Later while the kids were watching TV Elliot came home alone. He had convinced the captain to let him go to see the kids. When he walked in her changed from his work clothes and sat on the couch in between the twins. "How was work dad?" Dickie asked

"Rough but I am just happy to be home" he said. Normally he would have said fine but the kids were old enough to know that he was lying. He never mentioned the cases or what events occurred he was just open about when he was having a tough day.

Dickie nodded and went back to watching the screen. Elliot watched along but his mind drifted to other things. He suddenly realized that this was an opportunity he had been hoping for. He lept from the couch and all the kids stared at him.

"Hey kids I have something I would like your opinion on" he said

Everyone just stared at him confused and then Lizzie said "What is it dad?"

"Well I bought a ring last week and I wanted to get your guys approval first, but if it is ok with everyone I wanted to ask Liv to marry me" he said waiting for reactions

All the girls smiled and asked to see the ring. Elliot ran t the bedroom and returned with the ring. Everyone stood around him and admired the princess cut diamond set in white gold. The girls swooned over it and made comments on its beauty. Dickie jokingly looked up at his dad and said ," So I guess this makes it official, I will never have a shot with Liv"

Elliot laughed and pulled everyone in for a hug. "So are you gonna asked her?" Kathleen asked

"Well I thought I would plan a dinner for Saturday" he said

"Alright well can Kathleen babysit the twins because I have plans for Saturday" Maureen said

"Your not coming? I wanted you guys to come" he said

"Oh well in that case I just need to make a call." Maureen said with a smile. All the other kids smiled from excitement.

Olivia got home later that night when everyone was asleep. Se changed into a big T-shirt and crawled into bed. She wrapped herself in Elliot's arms and was surprised when he said"So how did the case go?"

"Fine now go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you" she replied

"Did you get him?" he asked ignoring her previous statement.

"Yeah Fin tracked him down and he confessed in interrogation" she said

"Good" he said

"Night El" Liv said kissing his bare chest

"Night Liv" he said closing his eyes

The next two days flew by. The kids did a great job at not giving away the secret and they were all excited about dinner. Everyone was getting ready to go to the fancy restaurant that Elliot had picked out. Kathleen walked into the bathroom where Olivia was getting ready and said " Its official I have nothing to wear."

Liv laughed and led her into her room."Lets see what you have" Kathleen showed her the pile on clothes on her bed. "Whats wrong with these?" she asked holding up a skirt and a blouse.

"Hate them" Kathleen said

"Ok hmm I have an idea , hang on..." she said running back to her room. She returned carrying a dress that hit just below the knees. "Here this is one of mine but it will probably fit you" she said handing it to Kathleen " I thought it would look great with this cardigan" she continued

Kathleen admired the dress and then hugged Liv and said"Gosh Liv you are a life saver"

Liv laughed "Anytime"

Not long later they left for diner. It went smoothly while everyone chatted and laughed. They had just ordered dessert when Elliot stood. Everyone except Olivia smiled as she got a confused look on her face. He raised his glass and took Olivia's hand. "Olivia for the past two months my life has been more complete than it ever has been. I owe all of this to you. You love me and my children and for that I will love you forever," He got on one knee "I never want this feeling to end. You are my rock and my sunshine. Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat that didn't allow her to talk. She nodded and wiped tears. He smiled and after placing the ring on her finger he hugged her. She hugged him back and continued to cry. Everyone was clapping in the restaurant and so were the kids. Maureen had tears in her eyes as they all went over to hug them.

When they finished eating dessert they made their way home. When they got there Olivia went to change when Elliot came in and caught her staring at her ring . She was crying and he immediately became worried. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug "I'm sorry Liv am I rushing things?" he asked

"No Elliot , no. I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I am just so happy. Up until about two hours ago I was a loner I had no family. Now I have four amazing future children and the greatest future husband in the world" she said

"Liv whether you know it or not we are already yours" he said

She didn't say anything and just smiled and looked at the ring. "Do you like it ?" he asked

"I love it" she said as she kissed him on the lips "and I love you"

"I love you too now lets go see the kids" he said. She nodded and he took her hand and led her downstairs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next chapter will be them telling the guys!!!**

**I watched last weeks episode again today and let me tell you Elliot looks DAMN FINE in scrubs!!!Yummy!!!**

**Anyway let me know what you think!!!**


	15. Reaction

**Thanks again for all of the great reviews!!!**

**Sorry it is kind of short!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Although it was a Sunday and they had the day off Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct. Their fingers were interlaced and they were smiling when they entered the squad room.

"I thought you guys had today off?" Munch asked

"We did we just thought we would visit your sorry asses" Olivia said

"Well I would stop the kissy kissy or else captain will see you" Fin said

"Actually we have news for everyone" Elliot said this time

He went to the captains door and knocked. After receiving permission to enter he asked him to join the others. They were all standing around the desks when Olivia spoke.

"We are getting married" she squealed as she held up the ring smiling.

"Congratulations!" Munch said as he hugged her.

"Yeah that is great you guys" Fin said following suit.

"You two deserve it" Cragen said

They all hugged Liv and shook El's hand. They each looked at the ring and made comments about its beauty. When they were finished Elliot and Olivia were called into Cragen's office,not surprisingly. They each took a seat and Elliot took Olivia's hand in his silently reassuring her.

"I'm sure you know what this means" the captain said and both of them shook their heads. "Ok so who is going?"

"Me" Elliot said, "SVU is Liv's life and although it is a huge part of mine I know that no matter how many times she tells me she will leave that she wants to stay" he explained.

Liv kissed his cheek and smiled at his selflessness."So where am I going captain?"

The captain was silent as he contemplated his options. It was true the IAB wouldn't allow married couples to be partners, but these were his greatest detectives. They worked just fine while they were dating. This was a hard decision but it had to be made. He finally spoke up,"Nowhere"

The two detectives just stared at him in disbelief. "But captain-" Liv began

"No 'buts' Liv you two are great detectives and although you can no longer be partners I cannot afford to lose one of you. From now on Fin is Elliot's partner and Liv you get Munch. I will talk to the board and fill them in on the situation, I will tell them that while you were dating no problems arose and I trust you two to keep it that way" he said

The two smiled and Olivia spoke first "Captain I don't know what to say ...Thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me"

"Thanks Don" Elliot said

Elliot shook his hand and Olivia hugged him. "I was scared there for a minute" Elliot said receiving a laugh from the two

When they walked out of his office Munch and Fin were looking at them expecting them to say something. When neither spoke Munch said"Well?"

"What Partner?" Liv replied. Munch smiled because he got the hint and he knew that both were staying. He turned to Fin and said "Haha I got the pretty lady"

"You look at that pretty lady too much and I might have to kick your ass" Elliot said jokingly. Munch got a scared look and then lifted his hand up in a mock salute as to continue the joke.

Elliot and Olivia started toward the door to leave when Elliot pulled Liv toward him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She in turn wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. Both Munch and Fin watched them leave and after watching Fin said " They are so perfect together". Munch nodded and went back to his paperwork.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Did I scare you with the transfer thing???**

**Don't forget that if you want to I do take requests for new stories and I am open to ideas on current ones!!!**

**Check out my blog on my profile!!!**

**Review please!!! I am a review junkie!!!**


	16. We're Goin To The Chapel!

**Yesterdays episode was so great!!!That statistic at the end blew my mind!!! Anyway here is the next installment!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elliot and Olivia spent every free moment between work and the kids planning the wedding. Casey was to be the maid of honor as well as all of Elliot's girls being the bridesmaids. Elliot chose Munch, Fin, Dickie, and his brother Jim as his best men. Cragen was going to walk Olivia down the isle. He teared up when she had asked him which surprised her because she had never seen him so emotional. They sent out invitations and had even thought to invite Peter.

It was now three months later and the day before the wedding. Maureen, Lizzie, Kathleen, Casey, and Olivia were staying at the house. They wee sitting up that night talking and laughing. This was Olivia's 'bachlorette party'. She didn't want to have a real party so she just wanted everyone involved in the wedding to stay the night. Elliot was at Fin's place with Dickie, Munch, and Jim.

After all the girls were asleep Olivia snuck out of her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and walked out onto her back porch into the darkness. She sat on the bench and dialed Elliot's cell.

"Stabler" he answered groggily

"I can't wait till I am able to answer the phone that way" she said

"Hey baby how was your evening?" She could tell he was smiling and wished to see him

"It was fun your girls are so funny" she said

"I am glad to here that"

"How was your night?" she asked

"It was fine us guys watched some baseball and got some food" he answered vaguely

"Who won the match?"

"Cardinals won Mets lost" he informed

"Damn!" she sighed . Mets were her favorite team.

He laughed on the other end and said," I love that about you"

"What?"

"Your love sports, its adorable"

"I'm the only woman who likes sports?" she asked

"No your the only woman I love who likes sports" he replied

It was silent for awhile before Olivia spoke,"Are you nervous at all?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"Elliot of course not!"

"Are you?"

"Surprisingly no"

"Thanks Liv now I feel guilty"

"Well why are you nervous maybe we can make it go away" she said

"I don't know I mean yes I loved Kathy in the beginning of the marriage but something changed and I have never felt this way about anyone and to be completely honest this feeling scares me" he confessed

"Its called love Elliot. I have that feeling to and at first yeah it scared the living shit out of me but I am so ready to spend my life with you" she replied

"I know, me neither. I can't wait till I can call you mine"

"Elliot you already can"

"I know that Liv but this makes it official" he said

"I hate this , I want to see you right now"

"I know Liv but tomorrow we are getting married just think about it" he said

"I know but I want you to hold me" she said

"Just close your eyes and imagine me there"

She closed her eyes an dreamt herself into his arms. She fell asleep wit the phone on her shoulder and when Elliot heard her breathing even out he smiled and hung up the phone.The next morning when Casey woke up she walked into the room to wake Olivia. She knew they had alot to do before going to the church. When she wasn't in her bed she began searching the house only to find her out on the back porch. She saw the cell phone in her hand and smiled knowing who she was talking to.

"Olivia wake up" she said gently shaking her

"Hmm where am I?" Olivia asked waking up

"You fell asleep on the phone, lets wake the kids and start getting ready" Casey replied. Olivia nodded and they went to wake the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxx The ceremony xxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot was standing at the altar while everyone came down the isle. Dickie and Lizzie came together followed by Jim and Casey, Fin and Kathleen, and Munch and Maureen. After everyone stood Olivia began to come down the isle. Her dress was ivory , floor length and sleeveless. Her hair was done in an elegant bun. The entire time she descended down the isle her eyes never left Elliot's as she smiled. When they reached the end Cragen kissed her cheek and sat down. She grabbed Elliot's hand as she stood next to him.

The priest began the ceremony. "We are gathered her today to join together Olivia Serena Benson and Elliot Matthew Stabler in holy matrimony. If any person can show cause that they should not be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." he paused and when nobody spoke he continued " Both Elliot and Olivia have decided to recite their own vows"

Elliot went first as he placed the ring on her finger,"Olivia my children love you and I love you. Without you in my life I wouldn't be then man I am today. It sounds cliche but when I say you complete me I am speaking the truth. Being your husband is going to be the greatest thing in the world. I know better than everyone how cranky you get before coffee and how you never pick up your clothes but I plan on spending the rest of my life loving those things about you"

By the time he finished she had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away as she began her vows,"Elliot when you walked into my life you and your children became the family I never had. You make me smile and the feeling you give me makes me feel like I am no longer human. Your smile makes my knees weak but luckily you are right there to catch me before I fall. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to have you pick up after me" the last line made everyone laugh including Elliot. The priest pronounced them man and wife and Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips and pulled her into a hug. Everyone stood and clapped. Eliot whispered"I love you" into Olivia's hair and she mouthed 'I love you too' back to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes I skipped three months ahead but I hope nobody hates me... I added a bit of humor into their vows because they are always so serious I felt they needed to loosen up lol...Tell me what you thought!!! I updated my blog too!!!**


	17. The End

**Thanks for all the reviews...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia had just come out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a lacy teddy with matching boy briefs. It fit her in all the right places and as Elliot watched her strut from the bed his mouth began to water. They were in one of the most expensive hotels in New York for three days and they planned on making the best of their trips with massages and elegant dinners. At the moment both of the had something different in mind though. Olivia continued to strut toward the bed using her eyes to flirt with Elliot. If she hadn't already known he was excited his pant gave it away. He was without a shirt and only wearing his sweats.

When she reached the bed he grabbed her hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Mmm I love you Mrs. Stabler" he said after he broke the kiss.

"I love you Mr. Stabler" she replied with a smile. He kissed her again as he pulled her down to sit on his knee. They separated again and looked into each others eyes. She smiled and ran into the bathroom again leaving him confused, "Liv what are you doing?" he asked

"Just wait Elliot" she said as she went through her bag. SHe came out carrying a pair of handcuffs and a seductive smile. He immediately understood what she wanted and he got more excited.

"Did you plan this?" he asked returning the smile.

"Actually no it just hit me that I brought them" she said as she climbed on top of him

"And why exactly did you bring them?"

"Crime never stops Elliot, you know that, I carry them everywhere, its habit. Now be quiet your ruining the mood" she said continuing to cuff him to the bed.

Instead of saying anything he kissed her. Once he was entirely cuffed she began to kiss her way down his chest. He groaned in response and Olivia smiled up at him as she began to remove his pants. When his pants were gone she removed his boxers seeing his excitement. She traveled up his body and kissed his lips. She allowed him to kiss her neck a little and noticed he was trying to get free. She smiled and pulled her teddy off receiving a groan from him. She teased him as she lifted her hips and slowly removed her panties letting her fingers graze her middle. She placed her self above him and slowly slid down and set their pace. When both reached their climax she released him and he quickly began to touch her. He ran his hands along her sides and back and he whispered in her ear,"That was torture, I have never wanted to touch you so bad."

She laughed as she snuggled into his arms. "It couldn't have been that bad, you got a free show"

"Lets see how much you like it" he said as he grabbed the cuffs. She smiled and lifted her arms into position. He teased her just as bad as she had with him and when they finished she said "Wow your right I don't think I have ever wanted you so bad"

"I told you " he said as she kissed his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

"Dinners ready!" Olivia yelled through the house. It was now Friday and she was lucky to have had a short day. Her and Elliot had made it home in time to cook dinner. Everyone started to file in and they all sat at the table. The bowls were passed around while everyone got their portions and once everyone was settled Elliot said a prayer. After he finished the talking began. The talk went on for awhile when Olivia had suggested that they go out to dinner tomorrow.

Truth be told she had some news to share that even Elliot didn't know. She wanted to surprise everyone. She had just found out that she was pregnant. She took a home pregnancy test after she hadn't gotten her period and started feeling nauseous. As soon as the stick indicated she was pregnant she scheduled a doctors appointment and they had confirmed it. Now all she had to do was notify everyone else.

The next night they had chosen one of the classier restaurants. When Olivia had told them to choose something more classy they all had questioned but she had just claimed she was in a good mood. They were in the middle of dinner when Olivia began contemplating when to announce it. Elliot sensed her tenseness an looked at her with questioning. She claimed it was nothing and he felt it was best to wait till later to discuss it. Little did he know hat he was about to get big news.

Finally after mustering up her courage she stood up and tapped her glass. Everyone silenced and looked at her. " I have some news I would like to share with everyone" she paused in order to keep them on edge and to scare them a bit, she wanted to play with them a bit." I'm pregnant!"

Everyone smiled and they all started congratulating her. Elliot smiled the largest and hugged her tight. He kissed her lips an when they sat down he wrapped one arm around her back as the other remained in its previous position , entwined with hers.

She smiled as everyone started talking almost themselves about the gender, names, and which one of them it would look like. Maureen looked at Olivia and asked,"How long have you known?"

"Since Thursday" Olivia said

"You are gonna hate riding a desk" Elliot said and everyone laughed.

They spent the rest of the time talking about the changes the baby would bring and later that night when Olivia and Elliot fell asleep his hand was rested on her stomach protectively.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they went to the station to tell the captain and when he saw them he smiled and asked,"Do you guys ever leave?"

They laughed and Olivia said,"Actually I have some news I would like to share everyone" This got Fin, Casey and Munch's attention and they looked at the trio. "Well," Olivia began "We're pregnant" she said placing Elliot's hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations!" They all said. Casey hugged her and whispered in her ear"You guys are definitely making up for lost time". Then Cragen looked at them and sighed,"You already know you are on desk duty I assume"

"I could've guessed" she said

He smiled in return and there soon after Elliot and Olivia went home to the kids. When they unlocked the door they didn't hear any of the kids and started to search for them. They found them in the living room. When the walked in all four of the ids held up a banner that said 'Congrats on Stabler # 5'.Each kid took a second to say something. Lizzie began " This is for Liv because she was my mom when she didn't have to be"

Dickie was next and said "This is for dad because I know how hard he tries to make everyones day better than his own"

Kathleen followed suit and said" This is for Liv because despite her past has made a great future " Kathleen and Maureen were the only ones who knew about Olivia's past so Lizzie and Dickie didn't quiet understand why she had said that.

Maureen was the last one"This is for my true mom and dad, Elliot and Olivia, you guys are the best thing that could ever happen to this kid"

Olivia smiled as tears filled her eyes, she looked over at Elliot who kissed her and then she hugged each of the kids and thanked them. Elliot followed her in hugging the kids and as she sat back and looked at each of _her_ kids she held her hand to her stomach and thought 'thank god for that island'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes this is the end...I am so sorry to leave but like they say everything good must come to an end...anyway let me know if you liked the ending...I updated my blog and I have posted a new idea for a fic that I want to do...It is on my profile so let me know what you think of it in a PM**


End file.
